


Showers

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Avengerkink prompt: Natasha, 5 Times she uses sex on mission, and one time she didn't + post sex shower/freshing up</p>
<p>Warning for dub-con issues and some violence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showers

 

One 

 

Monique Mazet  was P.A. to the devil. 

Or at least one particular devil anyway. 

Her arms dealer boss was a bad man connected to even worse criminals. 

Going after the man himself proved too difficult. One SHIELD agent had died trying to infiltrate his organization. SHIELD didn't want to take him down, not yet. He was the key to gathering intelligence on his clients. Once the big fish were taken care of they would return to the arms dealer and do the same to him. 

Maria Hill had come up with the angle of going after the P.A. Careful and secretive as she was Monique had a weakness: She liked to fuck women she chatted to on the internet. She felt her anonymity protected her. She was wrong. 

Natasha was now sealing the deal, making the connection. If she could get to Monique's cellphone they could pull data on it to get them a backdoor into the arms dealer's systems and hack his files. 

Natasha wasn't a lesbian, she wasn't even particularly bisexual. What she was, however, was a professional. 

When she knocked on the hotel room Monique was in, having booked it under a false name, Natasha was wearing a tight little black dress. Her tits were almost spilling over the top of it. Her red hair was loose, and she was wearing glasses. Monique apparently had a thing for girls in glasses. 

Monique opened the door and greeted Natasha with a smile. "RedheadBW47," the chat name Natasha had used was the only name Monique knew her by. 

" Mz  Terri," Natasha returned the smile and made a show of looking the woman up and down. Monique was slim  boarding on skinny, a head shorter than Natasha. Her bright green dress contrasted with her rich dark skin. 

"Come in," Monique stepped back to let 'RedheadBW47' in. 

Once the door was shut there was no small talk or other awkwardness. They both knew what they were here for. They had chatted about it online in explicit detail. 

While she wasn't sexually attracted to women Natasha could fake it as well as she could with a male target.   


With Monique thoroughly fucked Natasha waited until she was sure she was in a deep sleep before silently slipping out of bed. She found the cellphone in Monique's purse, used a device that had been hidden in her bra to do the technical stuff, then returned the phone. 

She dressed quickly and quietly and left a note on the hotel stationary thanking ' Mz  Terri' for the wonderful sex, then walked out.   


After making the  rendezvous  and handing over the data from the cellphone Natasha went to the safe house. She brushed her teeth and used excessive amounts of mouthwash. She then stripped off and got in the shower.

She cranked it up as hot as she could take it and she scrubbed herself hard.  


After missions where sex was involved it was a ritual for her to purge herself. Whether it had been pleasur able  or not it had been work, it had not been her choice of partner or situation. She had done what she had to do, no more, no less. With the mission over cleaning herself was part of how she let go and moved on.

After half an hour of hot soapy scrubbing she got out, towelled dry and went to bed. She slept peacefully. Natasha always did. 

Two

The guy wasn't bad looking. But he was a psychopath who liked trading and hurting little girls. The fact that he used a definitely non-human hypnotic device to kidnap and brainwash the girls put him well and truly on SHIELD's radar. 

It had been a mission that had made Natasha uncomfortable. Maybe it was because she could related to young girls being snatched from their lives to be cast into a life that promised nothing but darkness. 

With his bodyguards right outside if Natasha was going to kill him and get away undetected they were going to have to be convinced that she had fucked him until he was worn out. 

Pretending to share his likes had been difficult, but she had been convincing. She had said horrible disgusting things to turn him on and get him to take her to his bed. 

She was loud, not just in the moaning and groaning but she kept yelling for more and screaming how good he felt and how big he was. She encouraged him to talk dirty to her, to shout at her and call her all kinds of things. Natasha wanted the bodyguards to hear as much as possible. 

When she killed him she did it with her bare hands, cutting off his airway while he was still smiling in bliss. She squeezed hard and without mercy. His eyes bulged and desperate. He struggled but she was stronger. She watched him die and she was glad of it. 

He had been one of the sickest bastards she had had to sleep with on the job. She felt foul and to took a minute of concentration to stop herself from letting the skin-crawling feeling overwhelm her. The fact that her actions now meant he would never hurt another little girl again brought her comfort and the certainty it had been worth it. 

Natasha planted a small device under the bed that would make the sounds of breathing and occasional snoring. She dressed and turned out the lights and left the room. 

"Won't see him 'til dawn boys," Natasha said with a smile. She had left a spot of a gel that looked exactly like semen just below the right corner of her mouth. She had left her clothes in disarray, showing almost all of her left breast. 

The guards shared vulgar jokes. One of them knocked and peeked in when the boss didn't answer. They saw him on the bed in the shadows, they heard him breathing and they shared more jokes about the woman that had fucked him out cold. 

Natasha was long gone by the time they figured out their boss was dead. 

She spent an hour under scalding water, she made her skin all over red and raw and she still felt dirty. After a couple of hours sleep she woke and repeated the process. 

Three

Alison 'The Investor' Walton was an Australian billionaire who had a taste for lesbian sex clubs. She was also a financer of terrorist activities, epic-scale frauds and money laundering schemes. 

Natasha needed her to deposit funds in a very special SHIELD bank account. Once the money was in a team of specialists (ha ckers and forensic accountants) would trace the funds back to source, and with luck they could start the long process of mapping out The Investor's vast financial network. 

To get the transaction done Natasha was going to appeal to a perceived shared interest, namely lesbian sex clubs. For this mission she had a partner, another SHIELD agent named Daisy Johnson. Daisy was another of Fury's 'special projects'. Natasha didn't know the full details but understood she was a formidable operative. She had very short dark hair, olive skin, dark eyes that were perfect for sultry looks and an absolute confidence that was magnetic. She was a little slimmer than Natasha and more muscular. 

While The Investor sat sipping champagne Natasha and Daisy, under the cover identities of Nebraska and Dakota, had sex. They were posing as a couple who were planning a lucrative attack on Stark Industries with the objective of leaving the way open for another company to take the Australian government's new clean energy contract. They were looking for ten million dollars from The Investor to fund the plan. 

Natasha and Daisy had never been naked together before. But under the gaze of The Investor and several other women they were convincing as a long time couple. 

While Natasha was using her mouth between Daisy's legs The Investor started touching herself. she was in her late forties and was a severe looking woman in a finely tailored business suit. She very much believed in mixing business and pleasure, and seeing the two beautiful women in front of her she was very glad of it. 

Ten million dollars in the bank later Natasha and Daisy went back to the safe house. 

"I'm going to shower," said Daisy, "want to join me?" 

"No, thanks," Natasha shook her head. 

"Cool, you know where I'll be if you change your mind," Daisy said with a wink and went off into the bathroom. 

Natasha waiting in front of the TV, not really watching anything. Daisy was attractive, and yes the orgasms they'd shared had been good, but for Natasha at least the chemistry had been entirely faked. She didn't want anything more from this than a successfully finished mission. 

When she came out, wrapped in just a towel, Daisy said "all yours. I'm going to bed. My door's open, no big deal if you don't want to." 

Natasha nodded. "Goodnight," she said and went to take her own shower. She turned the heat up as she always did and scrubbed. She didn't scrub so hard or shower so long. She didn't really think about it, it just happened. Maybe sex with a fellow agent for a mission wasn't the same as doing it with an enemy. 

Natasha and Daisy slept in their separate rooms. 

Four

Sex hadn’t been part of the plan when Natasha went undercover at Blue Sun Engineering. Her brief was to get close to one of the head engineers who SHIELD felt was getting suspiciously close to creating  a new green power source that potentially could eclipse Stark's Arc Reactor in terms of output for compact size. SHIELD suspected alien tech. SHIELD always suspected alien tech.

Her character, Nikki Randolph, was an admin assistant. After arranging a meet-cute with the engineer Russ Manning she had engaged in a standard courtship plan. She had to get close to him to find out as much as possible about the project he was so secretive about. 

After taking her to dinner one thing led to another. 

It was easily the point in their relationship where 'Nikki' would sleep with him for the first time. Natasha considered her approach carefully. So far she hadn't been able to get much information about the project. Perhaps taking things to the next step would open up more avenues to explore. 

As she made out with him on the couch she decided she would have sex with him, and quickly thought up what kind of sex the character she was playing would like, and more importantly what kind of sex Russ would like her to like.  


As it turned out, as quiet as he was, he was  kinda  rough in bed.  


With just her panties left on he turned her away from him and pushed her, gently but firmly, over the bed. He pulled down her panties, leaving them around her ankles and spanked her. Natasha gave a moan of approval and raised her ass in the air.  


"I was right, you are a naughty girl," he said and spanked her again.  


He fucked her from behind and it felt good, her moans, her whimpers, were all genuine. 

Afterwards when she want back to 'Nikki's' place she showered. She scrubbed.  


After a couple of weeks undercover with him  she had gotten enough information that the SHIELD science teams  could analyze and decide if Russ was with further investigation.  


Five 

 

It had gone wrong.  


Naked and without back-up Natasha ran through the dark mansion. The four men chasing her were all armed with guns. 

The target, a crazy bastard called Hades, had been on top of her when he revealed that he knew she was a SHIELD agent and that made fucking her all the better. 

He'd hit her, but she'd hit back. He'd called for his men as she ran from his room.  


As she reached the wide landing at the top of the stairs she saw two more of his armed guards coming up, weapons raised. 

She didn't have a choice. She would have to fight her way out.

 

Black Widow was bruised and bloody when she arrived at the safe house. Agent Coulson was there waiting for her. 

"What happened?" he asked as she breezed by him, heading for the bathroom. 

"Didn't go as planned." 

"Did you..." 

"Job got done," Natasha said then shut the door. 

Coulson didn't as any more questions.  


Natasha took a long shower. 

For Herself

Tony Stark was whistling a jaunty tune as he entered the apartment he owned overlooking the Eifel Tower. 

While flying home, by plane or Iron Man suit would have been easy he had come from the Paris office to this place instead. 

"Jarvis, music please." 

"Anything in particular sir?" came the pleasant soothing tones of the voice from all around the room. 

"You choose," Tony said as he made his way over to the kitchen area. The apartment was spacious and open plan. He tapped his fingers along the countertop along to the opening beats of Thin Lizzy's 'Jailbreak'. He opened the fridge and took out the champagne bottle there. He looked at the label. Lots of blah  blah  about vintage and region and grapes and weather conditions. He popped the cork and took a swig from the bottle. Good enough. 

He undid the top button of his shirt and walked with the bottle to the window. He looked at Gay  Paree , city of light, city of romance, city of...   


Tony heard the click of the front door unlocking. He counted to five in his head then said, "do you want champagne?"  


"Not what I came for," Natasha replied. She slipped off her shoes, leaving them by the door. 

"Straight to business then?" Tony took a long swig from the bottle then turned around. He quickly swallowed and his eyes bulged in a cartoonish way.  


"More like pleasure," Natasha smiled. A big fluffy robe she had been wearing had been left on the floor a couple of steps behind her. The lingerie was black and red lace and clung to her body like she'd been born in it. "How many times have you seen me in my underwear?" 

"Thirty-seven," he said instantly, "but who's counting?" 

"But every time you look at me it's like the first time."  


"You never wear the same underwear twice," Tony took another mouthful from the bottle. "Sure?" he waggled the booze in her direction. "It's good shit."  


Natasha didn't answer, instead she turned and walked to the bedroom. Tony admired her ass, the thin slip of lace between her buttocks looked spectacular. "Are you just going to look or are you going to come fuck me?"  


"Second one, definitely the second one."

Natasha opened her eyes. She took a whole one second to do a threat assessment and determined she wasn't in any danger. 

Tony Stark was on his back, snoring.  


She didn't know why she was attracted to him. He was handsome, sometimes charming in his own way, and he was surprisingly good in bed. It wasn't romantic, she wasn't even that sure they were even friends, but they fulfilled each other's needs. He was undemanding.  


For a few minutes she just relaxed in his sleeping presence. She felt safe and satisfied.  


Then, naked, she got out of bed and went to the adjoining bathroom. She started the water running, setting the temperature to a pleasant heat. Under the water she soaped herself with shower gel.  


She didn't scrub. She didn't make the water so hot she could hardly stand it.  


Through the glass of the stall she watched Tony enter the bathroom. His cock was hard. He opened the door and looked at her wet body, water flowing over her curves. "I woke up with this," he gestured to his erection.  


"You better come in and let me take care if that."  


Tony grinned and stepped in with her. She reached for him, giving his balls a little squeeze as she kissed him.  


Natasha had sex with a man she chose for herself.  


It felt damn good.  


 


End file.
